The Uchiha Secret
by chairomori
Summary: A pair of strangers show up in Konoha. One of them looks just like Itachi, but...he's not? Why do the villagers seem to hate him? [Complete, Poorly Written]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto, but any OC's are mine.

Summary: What were the reasons for Uchiha Itachi's actions? Why did he kill the Uchiha? Or did he even do anything at all?

Time line: Right after Tsunade returns to Konoha and becomes Hokage. Sasuke has not left yet.

"..." speaking

'...' thinking

The Uchiha Secret

by chairomori

Chapter One

_Blood red eyes with black like the spokes on a wheel stared into his own. A malicious chuckle escaped his lips._

"_From now on, I will take you name, and you will be no more." He smirked as his best friend struggled to escape his grasp. "Mange Sharingan, Tsukiyomi." His eyes changed slightly, flooding the soon to be corpse with pain. A tortured scream was heard, then-silence._

5 ½ years later-------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke clenched his fists as he walked to Team Seven's meeting place. '_Itachi may have beaten me last time_,' the memory of Itachi catching his wrist before he could use chidori and snapping burned in his mind, '_but I vow to become even stronger and kill him._' His fists shook as he remembered the speed and power Itachi had shown. '_He wasn't even trying. How can someone be so strong?_' He snapped back to reality as he reached the bridge.

"Sasuke-kun!" called out Sakura. "Are you alright? Maybe you should skip training for today..." she stopped and looked down as he glared at her.

"Hn. I'm fine," '_Why can't she keep to herself? I wish she'd go away_,' he sighed. This would probably be a long day. He needed to get back into shape. He had spent about a weed in the Hospital before Tsunade-sama had come. He heard the heavy thud of footsteps and looked up to see Naruto running towards the.

"Hey! Is Kakashi-sensei late again?" inquired Naruto.

'_He always is' _Sasuke thought mentally, but he didn't bother to say anything as he tuned out Naruto's plan to make Kakashi pay. '_I feel strange...like something is going to happen..._'

* * *

"State your name and purpose," a guard said to two strangers. 

"I am Kawa Aoi and this is my brother Ko. We are from a small village and require assistance from your shinobi," the one called Aoi replied. Ko remained silent and let his brother speak while he stared at the height of the tall gates.

"Very well, enter," the guard didn't even bother to look at them as he lazily told his subordinates to open the gates. If he had, he would have been I a bit of a shock.

Ko and Aoi made their way through Konoha looking for the place where they could register for help, but they couldn't find it. Everywhere they turned brought them to another street filled with people fooling around and more people doing their daily business.

"Aoi, do you feel like there are people staring at us?" Ko asked. He felt slightly uncomfortable, as if a pair of eyes were staring at him. He looked around but couldn't find anything.

"Not really. Don't worry, if you thing there are thieves. We have nothing of value so they wouldn't try to steal from us. Besides, I heard Konoha is a very safe place," Aoi concluded. "Maybe we should ask for directions."

"I suppose you're right. After all, you are older," Ko grinned, but he couldn't shake off his uneasiness. He looked around again and noticed a strange man with silver hair and a black mask. His left eye was covered by a forehead protector.

"Hey, it's almost lunchtime, you want to eat anything?" Aoi looked around and spotted a ramen stand. "How about ramen? There's a stand over there!" Without waiting for a reply, Aoi grabbed Ko's arm and eagerly dragged him off.

Ko sighed. Aoi could be like that sometimes. He looked up and noticed that the same man he saw earlier was following him. "Aoi," he shook his arm to get his attention.

Aoi stopped dragging Ko. "Hmm?"

"That man over there," he pointed to the masked man, "the one with the black mask, have you noticed him following us?"

At Ko's words, Aoi turned to look. "Now that you mention it, I think I saw him about an hour ago." He looked their stalker over. "Ko, look, he's wearing the Leaf symbol. That means he is a ninja. He looks pretty lazy too. It's most likely security, they're watching us in case we're attackers. If we don't do anything suspicious, they won't attack us," Aoi turned his attention back to the ramen stand. "Come on, I'm hungry. We can worry about this later. The ramen is calling!"

Ko sighed in consent. "Alright, alright."

* * *

Kakashi looked away when he saw the boys that he and Gai were stalking look at him. 

"I think they noticed us," Gai whispered the obvious.

"Why do you think _he's _here. He didn't even bother to disguise himself. But his partner is different. He must be skilled. I can't sense anything form him," Kakashi ignored Gai's statement. "They aren't wearing their usual attire either."

"Indeed. They might be here to spy on us, but that wouldn't make any sense because he is not disguised." '_Yes,_' thought Gai, '_I have beaten my rival in the great art of observing. Now I lead by 2, 50-52. Yes! No one, not even Kakashi can beat Konoha's Great Azure Beast!_'

Meanwhile, Kakashi was observing the two newcomers as the headed toward Naruto's favorite ramen stand. '_If it is him, then why is he here? And why is he acting strange? The taller one with blue hair seems to have his respect...he must be strong_.' "Gai... Gai... GAI!" Kakashi's right eye was twitching as Gai finally snapped out of his thoughts.

'_Damn! My rival managed to surprise me. Now I only lead by 1, 51-52_,' he calculated.

"Come on, they're leaving," Kakashi left without him.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Gai whispered/screamed as he dashed to catch up without attracting attention.

* * *

Ko and Aoi arrived at the ramen stand and called for the owner. He was an old man. 

The old man looked them over carefully. He had never seen them before, so they were probably strangers. "Do you have money? Ramen isn't free you know."

"We have money, really," Aoi sweat-dropped at the old man's greeting. He reached into his pocket and pulled some money out. "See?"

The old man's attitude immediately changed. "Oh, of course. What would you two gentle men like?"

Aoi sweat-dropped again at he sudden change. "Um...I'd like pork ramen, please. What do you want?"

"I'll have the same," Ko glanced around again and noted that the masked ninja had left. '_I guess Aoi was right_.'

The old man secretly stared at the two youngsters as he made the ramen. The obviously elder of the two had deep navy blue, neck-length hair with matching eyes, while the younger had a fair length of ebony colored hair and coal-black eyes. They both wore a plain, black hooded jacket and khaki shorts.

When the two pork ramen were done, the old man brought them to the strangers. The older started eating immediately, happily slurping up the noodles. '_Reminds me of Naruto_,' thought the old man. The younger boy ate his slowly. A complete opposite of the older. He seemed familiar to the man.

"Have I seen you before?" the old man inquired.

Ko looked up. "Me?"

"Yes, you seem strangely familiar, though I can't lay my finger where I may have seen you."

"I don't think so, but I'm not sure. I live in a small village northwest of here. I haven't been away much."

'_Does he know me?_' Ko thought. '_Maybe this is the place. Though it seems unlikely, I should ask him_.' But he didn't get the chance as the old man apologized and turned away. Ko shrugged his shoulders. '_Oh well it's not like I'm desperate or anything_.'

After Aoi finished, he asked the old man where he could hire a team of shinobi.

"I'm not sure, I'm not a ninja myself, but I think you should go to the Hokage's tower," replied the old man.

"Where is the tower?"

"It's that tall building right there," the old man pointed to a tower, "you can't miss it."

"Thank you," Aoi payed for the meal and tipped the man.

He and Ko continued towards the Hokage tower. As they became closer, there were less people and the area became less crowded. They were close when Ko stopped him.

"What? We're almost there."

"They're following us again," Ko whispered.

"I thought they left. We should hurry to the tower. Maybe someone there will tell us why we are being followed." Aoi turned towards the tower and suddenly stopped. In front of them was the masked ninja and a strange man in a green jumpsuit with thick eyebrows-another ninja.

* * *

A/N: This is my first fiction. I know I'm evil for leaving my reader on a cliffie insert evil laugh. Please review! Flamers are welcome as long as they are constructive. If you find any errors, please write it in a review or e-mail('Naruto fiction' in the subject box please or I won't read it). Thank you for reading my fic. Until next chapter, Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my OC's.

A/N: Here's Chapter 2 of The Uchiha Secret

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

The Uchiha Secret

by chairomori

A/N: by the way, Aoi is 18 and Ko is 17 1/2

* * *

Last Chapter:_ Aoi turned towards the tower and suddenly stopped. In front of them was the masked ninja and a strange man in a green jumpsuit with thick eyebrows-another ninja._

Chapter 2

"Why are _you_ here, and what do you want with our Hokage?" demanded the man in the green suit.

The masked man simply glared at them.

Ko and Aoi shivered under their gaze.

"We-we-we are hea-headed to the Ho-Hokage t-tower to file a re-request for h-help," Aoi managed to stammer. Never in his life had he encountered such a hostile gaze.

The masked man spoke up, he had lossed his lazy look, "Why would you need our help. Do _you_ take us for fools?"

Aoi didn't think he could take much more glaring. He looked at Ko and saw he too was scared, though not as much as himself.

"Please, we do not-" Ko started, his voice was wavery.

Aoi cut him off, "Excuse we, what-what my _brother_ means is that we a-apologize for anything we may have done to offend you," Aoi gained a bit of confidence. He was the elder of the two, and it was up to him to protect them. "We-we are new here and do not understand a-all your-"

"I don't know what you're trying to pull," the masked man narrowed his eye, "but it won't work. And if you try to pull anything at all, it would be smarter to get a better disguise." Aoi blinked and he was gone. The next moment he saw Ko fly backwards as his face connected with the green man's fist. "Ko!" he called.

"You shouldn't look away during a battle," the masked man taunted as he appeared in front of Aoi. Surprised, Aoi turned and received a punch in the stomach. He collided with the floor.

As Ko struggled to get up, he saw Aoi slide backwards from the force of the attack. He rose and attempted to run to him but was knocked back by a kick form the green ninja. His face was sore form the heavy punch and his body hurt from being smashed into the floor. He didn't want to get up, but he needed to see is if Aoi was okay.

* * *

Kakashi stared at the two teenagers as they struggled to get up. '_Something's_ _wrong. These people can't even fight back. Is this a trap? Or is it something else?'_ Kakashi looked to where Gai stood and saw that he was equally confused at the weak display of power. 

"Kakashi," Gai called, "what do you think? Did we make amistake? Or..."

"I'm not sure...but he looks so much like _him_. It's impossible." Kakashi spoke aloud to himself. _'Better not take any chances_' He took out some string he was going to use on Sasuke and tied it around the two boys. They looked as if they were going to collapse at the spot.

"Who are you?" inquired Kakashi, this time less forcefully.

The one that looked like _him_ spoke first. "I am called Ko. His name is Aoi. We are...siblings"

"State your business."

"We're here to get help for our village."

Kakashi looked at Gai. He turned his back to them but didn't dare let his guard down."They don't look like they're lying, but he did pause before he mentioned they were brothers. I think there might be something further about it that they're hiding."

"To me, they also seem truthful. But that one, Ko, his appearance..."

"We should escort them to Tsunade, just in case," Kakashi concluded.

Gai flinched. "Of course, I was just about to suggest that. _'My rival beat me again! The score is tied 52-52_.'

"Right, whatever," Kakashi once again had on his lazy face. He turned to Ko and Aoi who were still tied up at the moment and undid the strings. Gai ran up to them. "We are sooo sorry for the misunderstanding! Please accept our sincerest apologies!"

Ko and Aoi sweatdropped at the sudden change. _'These Konoha shinobi sure are strange' they thought_. Painfully, they stood up. "It's fine, really," Aoi said. "You were only being precautious. I'm just thankful that you stopped and reevaluated the situation or we'd be dead." Ko remained silent. He was enjoying freedom after his short confinement.

"We better burry," Kakashi cut in, "I'm late for a meeting," he looked at the sun, "I was supposed to be there three hours ago."

"Oh nooo!" Gai screamed in alarm. "Lee, Neji, Tenten! I have forgotten you!" He made to run.

Aoi sweatdropped while Ko wondered if he had mental issues. Kakashi rolled his eyes and grabbed Gai. "WE need to _escort_ these _villagers_ first."

"That is not necessary," Aoi burst out. "We know the way, and we're close." _'Anything to get away from that weirdo'_

"No," Kakashi held onto a frantic, sulkin Gai, "it would be impolite of us to leave alone after rashly attacking you. Besides, we wouldn't want any other ninja doing it either." Kakashi grinned behind his mask as he saw the two faces turn white at his last comment. "Follow me." He dragged the sulking Gai.

_'Kakashi, my rival, you lead 53-52! I am so ashamed! I must run 500 laps around Konoha, if I cannot do that, I will then do 500 push-ups, if I cannot do that, I will do 500 sit-ups, if I cannot do that, then I will...'_

_

* * *

_

Aoi and Ko were awed at the sight of the tower. Their village only had one or maybe two story houses. As they entered, every person in the room looked up. The boys were surprised as all the faces gave an expression of shock. Aoi turned to where they were staring and found that Ko was at the center of their stares. "What's going on?" he whispered to Kakashi-he was still wary of Gai.

"Nothing, we're almost there."

"Wait!" screamed Gai. "I can't abandon my students any longer! I am wasting their valuable moments of youth!"

_'I'm glad I'm not his student_,' Ko thought.

By now, Kakashi was thoroughly annoyed with Gai. "One person in this room, I don't care who, get Gai's and my team here!"

"Kakashi, are you sure? I mean Sasuke-" Anko backed down after a glare from Kakashi. "Er, I'll leave right now actually...hehe-later!" she ran out of the room only to run back in. "Should I get Ibiki too?"

"That won't be necessary."

"Errr, okay." she ran out.

"Let's go" Kakashi headed to Tsunade. The four were outside her room when they heard shouting.

"No one told me there would be so much paperwork, DMMT! Aggghh!" Bam! Bam!

"Please, Godaime-sama, calm down," Kakashi could here Genma trying to say. "I was only submitting my report for my last mission."

"Fine then, give it to me!"

Aoi and Ko flinched. The door opened and Genma ran out. A chair followed him through the walls and squashed him. When he saw a desk following, he got up and ran down the hall muttering "Crazy woman."

"Maybe we should come a little later," Ko suggested.

"No, we're here, might as well get it over with." Kakashi said. "Besides, she's not as bad as you think." He entered Tsunade's office using the hole in the wall instead of the door. "Hey, Tsunade-sama!"

"WHAT! You better make this quick Kakashi!"

_'Oh my poor ears!_' "There are these two villagers who would like to see you." Then he quietly mumbled things to her. Interested, Tsunade wanted to see them. She examined them as she entered. 'Tch_, they don't seem very special. But then again, I never did ever see_ him._ This better not be a waste of my time.'_

_

* * *

_

'_That couldn't have been him,' _thought Anko_, 'Kakashi wouldn't have just brought in someone that dangerous just like that without any warning. I should do something about Sasuke, just in case.'_

She neared the clearing where Gai's team should be, and saw that sure enough, his three students were there. The Hyuuga was fuming, she swore she could see steam materializing about him. The female, Tenten was throwing kunai after kunai at a rock. Anko sweatdropped as she saw that the rock had about 2,000 kunai in it. She turned and saw Rock Lee in hysteria.

"Alright you brats, listen up!"

The statement earned her a pair of glares from the angry and annoyed. The hysteric one however ran towards her as if she were one to be worshiped. "Oh, where is Gai-sensei! He is not injured is he?" screamed Lee.

"I wish," muttered Neji beneath his breath.

"Gai is perfectly fine. He," '_more like Kakashi_' "wants you to meet him at the Hokage Tower. You better hurry, runts."

* * *

"Argh!" screamed Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei is now almost four hours late!"

"You screaming isn't going to help Naruto!" yelled Sakura.

"You are too!"

"Shut up!"

Three heads turned towards the new voice.

"Agh! It's the freaky examiner lady!" Naruto called.

"You better watch what you say brat."

"Did something happen to Kakashi-sensei since you are here?" inquired Sakura.

"He just has his hands full with something. I'm to lead you to him, so follow me! Oh and Sasuke-kun," Anko pulled out a blindfold and grinned.

"What?" Sasuke was thoroughly annoyed by her presence.

"For amusement purposes," '_and another I don't want you to know_' "you're going to be blindfolded."

"You're not my sensei, why should I listen to you?"

"Because, if you don't, I'll have arrangements made making you my personal student. Then I will thoroughly enjoy torturing you," Anko gave a twisted smile. '_That can't happen, but he doesn't need to know that_.'

Sasuke was extremely embarrassed as he was led, by his teammates, to the Hokage tower.

* * *

Aoi and Ko stood as still as possible while Tsunade observed them. "Why are you here?" she asked. For the third time that day, Aoi told why he was there. "What kind of help does your village need?" 

"We think someone is trying to steal and important item from our village so we want to hire shinobi to guard it."

"Guarding? C-rank mission. Kakashi, your team hasn't had a mission in a while, you take it," Tsunade wrote everything down.

"But-" Gai protested.

"Your names," she said to Aoi and Ko, ignoring Gai.

"Kawa Aoi and Ko."

"Alright, now leave!"

'_54-52, my rival defeats me by 2!_' Gai sulked.

Ko was relieved that Gai had not been chosen to help them. It wasn't that he disliked Gai, he was just a bit too annoying and a tad too eccentric. Outside the Hokage tower, he noticed a group of six children, maybe four of five years younger that himself that hadn't been there before. One was blindfolded. '_I wonder what's wrong with him_.'

"You!" A boy with wild yellow hair and blue eyes pointed at him accusingly. "Why the hell are you here?"

'_What's up with all these accusations?_' Ko sighed.

Luckily, Kakashi intervened. "Naruto, these are our clients, Ko and Aoi. They aren't who you think they are. We have a C rank mission." he smirked at Gai.

Naruto blinked. "Huh? But...ohhh. Cool!"

"And Sasuke, why are you blindfolded?"

"That weird examiner lady made him wear it and said she'd make him her student if he didn't!" Naruto started laughing at Sasuke.

"Don't tease Sasuke, Naruto!" Sakura hit him on the head.

"You're dead Naruto!" Sasuke blindly(literally!) charged at the direction of Naruto's voice.

Ko's eyes moved from the two boys chasing each other to Aoi and saw him staring in shock. He tuned to look in the direction his brother was looking and understood immediately. There Gai was, hugging a boy who looked exactly like him. They were both bawling as the y called each other's names repeatedly. A female with brown buns on her head and a male with while eyes looked repulsed.

'_I feel sorry for them if they are the students he was talking about_,' thought Ko sympathetically.

"Gai-sensei, where were you!" demanded the girl.

"Well, uh, Tenten. I had to help Kakashi escort these two gentlemen," he gestured to Aoi and Ko, "to meet Godaime-sama."

"Hn." Neji grunted.

"Well I have decided to cancel training for today."

"WHAT!" Lee screamed.

"I'm sorry, but it has been a long day. But I promise to make up for it, we sill double our training tomorrow!"

Neji and Tenten groaned as Lee jumped in joy.

* * *

Team Seven, Ko and Aoi arrived at the bridge. There Kakashi explained the situation to his students. "This is a C-rank mission. We are to guard a village about a day and a half aaway form here. I'm not sure how long it will take, " Kakashi turned to the still blindfolded Sasuke. "Now Sasuke, I'm going to allow you to take off the blindfold, but first I must warn you not to act rashly."

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke said as he took off his blindfold. He waited as his eyes adjusted to the scenery. "What did you mean 'don't act'-" Sasuke stopped as his eyes widened. "What is _he_ doing here?" he snarled.

"Now, Sasuke," Kakashi started, " I told you not to act rashly,"

"Why didn't you tell me he was here?" Sasuke whirled towards Ko. "I'm going to kill you Itachi!"

"What?" Ko was startled. 'Who is Itachi?'

"Sasuke!" Kakashi grabbed both Sasuke's arms and held him back. He whispered in Sasuke's ear, "That is not Itachi! His name is Ko. For some reason, they look exactly alike. Trust em, I already fought him, he doesn't even know how to fight."

Sasuke's anger slowly subsided into confusion. "But...how? He...Itachi-"

"I've had enough!" Aoi said suddenly. "Why is it all the ninja here want to attack Ko and me every time they see us?"

"It's nothing really," Kakashi said.

"No, it isn't. There's something that is going on that has to do with us. Why do you want to attack us?"

"Aoi, it's okay. We came to get help, and now we have help. Besides, we're going to be leaving."

Aoi sighed. "Fine"

"We'll leave at sunrise tomorrow. Meet at the gates. You can leave now." Kakashi ordered.

Naruto ran off first. "You better not be late Kakashi-sensei!"

Sakura gaze worriedly at Sasuke before leaving. '_I hope he's fully recovered_.' Sasuke looked suspiciously at Ko one last time, and then he too left.

Ko turned to Kakashi. "Excuse me, Kakashi-san, where can we stay during the night?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm going to hook you up with a hotel. I'll show you the way."

* * *

'Ko...he looks exactly like Itachi. Could this be a trap? But Kakashi wouldn't fall for something like that .' Sasuke pondered the situation_. 'I'll play along for now, but if he does anything suspicious, I will attack him_.'

Sasuke pondered the situation.'

* * *

'_That guy looks just like Itachi. Even Sasuke thought so. Oh well, I shouldn't worry, a lot of people look like each other, and if Kakashi-sensei is okay with it then so am I!_' Naruto immediately drifted off to sleep.

Naruto awoke in front of a huge gate. "What? Why am I here again!"

Shut up and listen kit! This next mission of yours, you will be facing the _eye_. In order to withstand it, I will grant you the ability to see with my demon eyes.

"Why would you want to help me? I don't trust you!" Naruto shouted at the Kyuubi.

Very well, I don't think I'll care when you lose to the eyes, but sooner of later, I know you will come back.

"Hah, yeah right, in your dreams, stupid demon!" Naruto drifted off to sleep.

* * *

There was a forest and a river. He tried to get away, but he couldn't run fast enough. A shadow flickered. It jumped and smashed into him. He looked up. "Why?" he asked

"Because you're in the way," said the shadow. It punched him hard in the stomach, then performed the handseals. "Goukakyuu no Jutsu."

He managed to dodge and perform his own handseals. "Housenka no Jutsu." As the light of the fire came closer to the shadow, he saw his face...

"Wake up!" Aoi shook Ko. "Wake up!"

His eye's flashed open. "Where are we?" Ko asked.

"In Konoha remember? You must have had a nightmare. Strange, you haven't had one in over three years."

Ko was still panting. His body was covered in sweat. "I-I was...myself."

"Huh? You mean in your dream?"

Ko nodded. "It was the one where I was more built, and my eyes...they were red, with black dots. The sky was black, and there were red clouds..."

"That one? At least it wasn't the other one...I thought you had recovered. What could have triggered it? Aoi was concerned for Ko. It was no more than five years ago when Ko suffered from the nightmares. He remembered helplessly watching a twelve year old boy curling up in pain-but that was all in the past now.

"It's all right now. I'm much better," Ko attempted to smile. "We should go back to sleep. We begin traveling tomorrow."

"Okay, but promise me you'll tell me if anything else happens," Aoi went back to his own bed. '_I should be careful with what I do for a while-just in case_.'

Ko attempted to go back to sleep, but every time his eyelids shut, the haunting image of the strange eyes would appear.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was walking home to get some shut-eye, and maybe even read a chapter of two of Icha Icha Paradise when Jiraiya swooped down in front of him. Kakashi's eyes widened as he couldn't halt himself. He walked straight into the sennin.

"And what business does the legendary sennin Jiraiya-sama have that allows him to jump into a person's path?" sarcasm dripped form Kakashi's voice. He's had enough events happen.

"Err, sorry about that, I just need to tell you that I'll be tagging along on your little mission for various reasons. No need for questions!"

"Hey wait," Kakashi called unenthusiastically, but Jiraiya had already left. "There must be something more to this mission if Jiraiya is coming. I wonder what I've gotten Team Seven into this time."

The next day arrived. Kakashi decided against being late-it wouldn't do to anger the clients. He wore his usual black body suit and green jounin vest and left to go meet his team and clients.

"Yo!" Jiraiya greeted him outside.

"You were serious? Just why are you coming anyway?"

"I have reasons to believe," Jiraiya gave a quick look around and continued, " the Akatsuki may be involved. That item those two told you about, I think it holds the two-tailed demon, Mizumi."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Another demon?"

"Yes, we can't let the Akatsuki get its hands on it, so I'm going just in case."

"Shouldn't we send someone else?"

"No, we aren't sure if it is in fact Mizumi. We also don't want to scare the villagers. I don't think most of them have a clue about the demon."

Seaking of villagers. Do you know anything about the one called Ko? He is a replica of Itach."

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed at this. "Yes, I am going to keep my eye on that kid. He seems to be hiding something."

As he and Kakashi neared the gate, Naruto broke the tense atmosphere. "Ero-sennin! What are you doing here?"

"What! Stop calling me that! I am the great legendary Ji-"

"I know! You're going peeping aren't you? Pervert!"

"S-shut up!" Jiraiya socked Naruto in the head. "Ahem, I was thinking of teaching you a new jutsu, but-"

At the two words 'new' and 'jutsu,' Naruto stopped nursing the lump on his head. "Really? What is it? Tell me, tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

Naruto looked up. "Sakura-chan! Hi!" He glanced at Ko and Aoi. "Ko-san, did you get enough sleep? You don't look so good." Naruto noticed the fatigue on Ko's face.

"Oh, I am perfectly fine Naruto-san," Ko smiled.

Aoi looked worriedly at Ko. It didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi of Jiraiya. Sasuke refused to look at Ko. He was reminded of his older brother when he looked at him. _'Why did we have to get this mission?_'

"Is Jiraiya-sama coming too?" asked Sakura.

"Yup, you better be careful thought, Sakura-chan, he's a pervert." Naruto whispered.

"Hey, I heard that brat!" Jiraiya went up to Aoi and Ko. "Well I'll be traveling with you, hope you don't' mind! Of course you wouldn't, I'm the great Toad Sennin, Jiraiya!" he gave them each a hard pat on the back that almost toppled them over. The wide gates of Konoha opened, and they started toward the village.

* * *

A/N: Okay, some of the plot is revealed(can anyone guess it?). Other than that, another calm chapter. What's this about a demon? I can tell you one thing, it's not going to be revealed any time soon(evil grin), but it has something to do with the plot. Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

The Uchiha Secret

by chairomori

Chapter 3

"This is worse than our trip to wave country! Nothing exciting is happening!" Naruto complained.

"Naruto, it's only been barely one day! Stop complaining!" Sakura shouted.

"But my legs are tired from walking, and I'm hungry!"

Inner Sakura screamed at the setting sun.

"We should set up camp," Kakashi suggested. "I don't think I can handle Naruto's voice ringing in my head anymore."

"I'll go search for firewood," Aoi volunteered. "Ko, you stay put."

Ko sighed as Aoi ordered him to take it easy. '_I'm not a little kid, yeesh_.'

Everyone laid out their sleeping bags as they waited for Aoi to return.

"Ko," Jiraiya carefully started, "what exactly is the importance of this item? Do you know why anyone would want it?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I know it's a scroll, but it's never been opened due to a seal. There is a myth in our village that a great power lies inside, but that's just a myth. As to why anyone would want it, I'm not sure. They might have heard about the myth. You will have to ask Jime-sama when we arrive."

"Who is Jime-sama?"

"He is Aoi's...and my...father."

Jiraiya noticed the hesitation. "One last thing. How do you know there are thieves after it?"

"We're not sure if the scroll is what they are after, but we think there may be a thief because some neighboring villages have been robbed of their scrolls."

"Thank you," Jiraiya digested the information. '_I need to gather more information. I'm sure he's hiding something_.'

Later, Aoi returned with the firewood. They cooked the food that took the smallest amount of time-cup ramen. Naruto of course, was overjoyed. What he didn't expect was that there would be another ramen obsessed freak present.

Ko stared into his cup of ramen; he didn't have much of an appetite at the moment. He took his chopsticks and swirled the long strands of noodle around. Meanwhile, Aoi and Naruto had already slurped down their cup of ramen and were fighting over the extra.

"It's mine! I saw it first!"

"Hey! I'm the one who's working for you! I should be fed!"

"Well, I'm older! I need more food!"

"I'm a growing kid, _I _need more food."

"As if ramen is nutritious!"

"Take that back! Don't insult ramen!"

"You're going to rip the cup, let go!"

"You let go first!"

"No! You let go!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Hey, is that your sensei calling?"

"Huh? Where?" Naruto let go.

"Heh, loser!" Aoi greedily slurped up the ramen.

"Nooo! What have I done?" Naruto pulled at his hair and sulked over the lost ramen.

"Naruto-san."

"Yeah," Naruto sulked.

"Here, you can have my ramen. I haven't touched it." Ko offered.

"Huh? Don't you-" started Naruto, unsure whether to grab his precious ramen or reject it.

"I'm not very hungry. I'm going to sleep now. Sorry for what Aoi did."

"But Ko-" Aoi stopped shoveling ramen in

"Don't worry so much," he left towards his sleeping bag. "Night everyone." He turned away from then, but didn't close his eyes.

Aoi sighed. "Stubborn," he muttered and started on his ramen again, though much slower.

Kakashi, who had turned away to eat, put his mask back up. "Okay, Sasuke, you take first watch, I'll take second-"

"I'll take third," Jiraiya volunteered, he looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi understood immediately. "And Naruto, you take fourth. Any questions?"

"Yeah! Why doesn't Saku-"

"No? Okay, good night."

"Hmph"

* * *

Ko couldn't sleep. The vision of the eye kept him up. It was a strange eye, with a red iris, and three black commas circling around it. But that wasn't the one that he feared. The eye would change, it would somehow become...different. Then he would fee like he being pierced with a hundred kunai. He heard rustling as someone turned over. Somewhere to his left, Naruto was muttering about ramen. It had been a while since Kakashi-san had changed shifts with Jiraiya-sama. 

"Hey kid," called Jiraiya. Ko tensed. Did he know he was awake? "If you're not going to sleep, you should have told us. We would've given you the entire watch."

Ko got up and turned to face him. "How did you know I was awake?"

"Easy, you weren't breathing like you should have been." '_I'll have to do this slowly so he won't be suspicious_.' "So, what's a kid like you got on his mind to keep you awake?"

"Nothing," he lied, "I just can't sleep."

'_Tchh, does he think I'm stupid? Oh well, I'll just play along_.' "That's your brother?" He gestured to Aoi. Cautiously, Ko nodded. "You have any other siblings?"

"Yes, my...sister, Chii."

"How old is she?" Asked Jiraiya, noting that he hesitated again.

"Fourteen."

"Your village, is it nice."

"Yes, it is. It's a little run down, but most of the people are very...friendly. You will be very welcome there. We haven't had visitors in a while."

Something in his voice told Jiraiya he wasn't telling the whole truth. "It sounds very peaceful. How long has your family lived there?"

"I'm not sure, my...parents were born there."

"Really? They must know a lot about the village."

"Of course! Jime-san is the head of the village. He's the one that had Aoi and me come get help."

"The head of the village... he must know a lot about its history. Has he taught you any of it?"

"Me? No, I usually take care of the birds. My mother loves them. We use them as messengers during emergencies. If you want to know anything about our village's history, you should ask Aoi when he wakes up."

'Damn, he really doesn't know anything?' Jiraiya looked up and saw Ko rubbing his eyes. "Go to sleep, or you'll start to look like this kid from the Hidden Sand."

"Fine," he instantly fell asleep.

* * *

_He was_ _in another forest; a boy was on his back. The boy had his arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He turned and smiled at him. The scene changed, the image of the boy mutated into his own, the arms turned into hands that wrapped around his neck-_

"Ko! Ko!" Aoi shook his brother. "KO! WAKE UP!"

"Hmm?"

"We're leaving."

Ko looked around and saw everyone packing up their things.

"Did you have another one?" Aoi whispered. He nodded. "Which one?"

"It was a different one this time." Ko stared at Sasuke. '_He looked almost exactly like that boy, but older.'_

Aoi saw Ko staring at Sasuke. Curious, he asked, "What was it?"

"Sasuke-san was in it, but he was much younger, and he was happy..."

"That's strange, you've never had one with people you know in it. I wonder what that means?"

Sasuke saw them staring at him and scowled. "What?"

Ko jumped. He didn't realized Sasuke knew he was staring. "N-nothing." He turned away.

Unbeknownst to the two, Jiraiya had seen the interaction. '_Now I'm definitely sure, they're hiding something. And judging by their expressions, it's not something they like.'_

Kakashi walked up to Jiraiya. "Did you find anything?" He whispered.

"Not anything useful, but apparently, their family is the head of the village. I'll search their house if I think it can give us any information."

* * *

One day earlier - Aoi's village 

"Mom! When are Aoi-nii-chan and Ko-kun coming back again?"

"Chii, I already told you, they'll arrive tomorrow," the woman patted a small, white bird on the head.

"It's so boring without them!" Chii plopped onto a pile of straw and surveyed the bird house. There were dozens of birds flying around, and perched on the window sill. They were all silent today for some strange reason. "Kaa-san, why are he birds so silent today?"

"I'm not sure. They seem scared somehow." '_I hope nothing bad happens_.'

* * *

Jime was signing papers for the village when his assistant called to him. 

"Jime-sama! Ko is back, but he is different! And Aoi is no where to be seen! A strange person is with him! You must come immediately!"

Jime quickly got up and left. When he arrived outside, he saw two people. A strange man, whose face resembled a shark, and carried a strange sword. The second face startled him. "Ko, what are you doing here? And what are you wearing? Where is Aoi-kun?" Jime demanded.

"Heh, hey Itachi, I think we ran into a lunatic." Kisame laughed. "Hey, I think you've mixed my partner up with someone, but that doesn't matter."

Itachi looked up, his sharingan eyes showing. "We are here for the demon. It will save you a great deal of trouble if you give it to us."

'_His eyes are just like what Ko described...but he is not Ko. They look so similar. Could they be related? If so...then all this time, we have been tricked!_' "I don't know what you're talking about. Leave our village!"

"That is not what we want to hear. Where is the demon?"

'_I have to think of something, fast!_' "I'm telling you, I don't know what you're talking about! You must be mistaking our village with another!"

Itachi threw a kunai at one of the villagers that were crowding around. It struck an old lady in the neck.

Jime's eyes widened, "How dare you! Leave now!"

The villagers were frozen in shock as the woman fell. When her body struck the ground, it exploded, sending many more villagers to their death. Jime was shocked. He quickly thought of an idea. He whistled, moments later a black bird arrived. '_Koji, I am sorry for what I am about to do._' He took out a scroll and tied it to the bird's leg. "Take this to the 'spot.'"

The bird nodded in understanding and flew off. Itachi threw another kunai at him, but he continued to fly off, dodging it and the explosion. "Kisame, let's go." They followed the bird.

When it was clear that Itachi and Kisame had left, the villagers took the dead and buried them. The injured were taken home to be tended to. Jime left and went to the birdhouse where he knew he would find his wife. He had matters to discuss with her. He found his daughter was also there. "Chii, I need to talk with your mother. Go home quickly."

"Hmph, don't even say 'hi' then," Chii stomped out.

Jime waited until Chii was out of hearing distance before starting. "Maya, we were attacked today."

"I know, I heard the explosion. But I stayed to make sure 'it' was okay."

Jime nodded. "But that's not the only thing. One of the attackers-there were two-was almost an exact replica of Ko. I think they may be siblings and-"

Maya stood up. "Don't you dare think Ko-kun was involved. He would never attack his home!"

"But his-"

"I don't want to hear it! You and your council never liked Ko-kun from the start. I can't believe you even thought of accusing him!" Maya walked away. "I don't want you to mention this to Chii either."

Jime scowled. Why was his wife so stubborn?

* * *

Itachi finally managed to cut the bird's wing and bring it down. He caught the bird and untied the scroll. It was blank. '_He tricked us.'_

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm seriously thinking if I should continue this story since I have no idea if anyone is even reading it. But then all the effort I put into writing chapters 4-etc would be wasted. Oh well. To whoever is out there reading this, please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"talking"

'_thinking_'

The Uchiha Secret

by chairomori

Chapter 4

A bird flew up and headed towards Ko.

"Hey, what's it doing?" Asked Naruto.

"This is Haruka. She's one of the birds from our village's bird house." explained Aoi.

"She's so pretty!" Sakura said as she examined Haruka. She was a pure white bird, about six inches tall. Ko petted her head. "Can I touch her?"

"Sure." He held his arm with the perched Haruka on it out. Sakura, Naruto, and even Sasuke crowded around it. He had never seen a bird like it before and was curious. It's tail seemed like it split into two, and the eyes were red.

Suddenly, Haruka flew up and left. Sakura cried in dismay. "Where is she going?"

"She's heading back to tell everyone we've arrived. Most everyone in our village understands the birds we take care of."

"Do you think we could learn?"

"Probably, you just need to spend a lot of time with them."

"Let's hurry." Aoi cut in, " I can't wait to get back home!"

They walked for a while longer when they saw Haruka return. Behind her ran a girl about a year older that the genins. She jumped up on Aoi and Ko when she saw them.

"Eh?" Naruto said in confusion. "Who's she? She looks like Aoi."

She had the same color hair and eyes and Aoi. Her hair was tied up in a crooked ponytail that reached her shoulder.

"Err...Chii-chan, could you get off please? You're kind of choking us," Aoi managed to squeeze out.

"Oh! Sorry!" Chii scratched her head before turning serious. "Why did you guys take so long anyway? Something happened yesterday, but I don't know what. Mother and father look angry too."

Aoi was surprised. "What? And you don't-"

"Hey!" Naruto shouted in Chii's ear. "You mind explaining who you are?"

"Oh! I didn't see you. Are you the shinobi we hired? to Aoi and Ko Wow! You managed to bring five of them! back to Naruto Please excuse my sudden intrudence. My name is Chii. I'm Aoi-niichan's sister. And soon I'll be Ko-kun's gi-"

"Chii-chan! For the last time, I'm not your you-know-what!" Ko's face turned red as a tomato.

Aoi sighed.

'_Eh? Why does she like her brother?_' Naruto thought.

"You can save your introductions for later. Mother and father are waiting! Let's go!" She ran off.

"Err..." Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped at her hyperness.

'_Hmmm, the ladies in this village aren't bad...I should collect some information for my books._'

"Please, don't mind Chii-chan, she's just excited. Our village hasn't had many guests lately." Aoi explained as they walked.

"Oh, really?" Jiraiya was interested. "Do you know why?"

"Well, you see, the...other villages are attracting most of the travelers with their...excellent...er, trade...yes! Trade!"

'_What's up with the young these days? Do they really think we seasoned shinobi are stupid?_' "What kind of trade?"

"Oh, uh, trade in...spices!" '_Are there even any spices around here?_'

While Jiraiya was interrogating a now fidgeting Aoi, Kakashi started with Ko. "So, Chii-san seems to like you."

"Well, er, um." Ko's face, for the second time, became a red tomato.

"Strange, for a person to like their sibling in that way."

"W-well you see, I'm a-"

"Aoi! What are you doing?" Jime demanded angrily.

"F-father! Jiraiya-sama wanted to know about the village so-"

"That's enough!" Jime turned to Jiraiya. "I'm afraid my son doesn't know much about the village. I apologize for any inconveniences. I am Jime. Your team-"

"Actually, it's my team." Kakashi cut in, "he's just here to help."

"Right, you will be staying at my house. You will have to share your rooms though. After you get settled in, my wife, Maya, will show you around the village."

'_Tch. He didn't even mention anything about the village. Trying to weasel your way out_.'

"My wife is at home preparing your rooms, I will show you the way."

On their was, they passed a building with many large holes in it. It looked like a traditional house with a tier, and brown, polished walls, but the screen doors lacked...screens. Inside was the chirping of many birds.

'_Sounds like chidori_,' thought Kakashi.

Haruka flew off to join them. The purpose of the holes was made clear as she flew through it.

"This is my stop. I need to visit Hakuoh," Ko turned towards the building.

"You are not to enter the birdhouse," Jime declared. "While you were gone, the council passed a new law-no outsiders are allowed in the bird house- it is to protect any messages. I'm sorry," though he didn't sound sorry at all.

Ko was dumbstruck by the news. The birds were his closest friends. The house was a sanctuary from the world to him. What had happened while he was gone? Why did they do this? Questions swam in his head. But it wasn't his place to ask them. He looked at the ground. "Yes, Jime-sama," he said sadly.

"Wait, I don't understand! Isn't Ko-san your son?" Sakura asked unknowingly. "How can he be and outsider?"

"Who told you that?" Demanded Jime. "He is-"

"Father!" Aoi cut in. "W-we should go home quickly! Mother is waiting."

Jime nodded. "We're almost there. It's just ahead."

Aoi whispered quietly to Ko. "You know he didn't mean it. He's just a bit stressed from all the events."

Ko nodded and followed him. '_He still doesn't accept me.'

* * *

_

Jiraiya held Naruto's mouth to keep him from entering the scene. Naruto couldn't help it, he was angry. How could that guy be so mean to Ko-san? His respect for Ko had grown after the gift of ramen. He had learned that this person was now Itachi. Ko was a much better person.

"Mmm mmm!"

"Naruto, you need to learn to control your emotions. People have their reasons for doing things. Besides, these are our clients," Jiraiya explained. "Now I won't let go until you agree to keep silent, okay?"

Reluctantly, Naruto nodded his head, and Jiraiya lifted his hand. Naruto looked at Ko. His eyes carried sadness. They were eyes that longed for acceptance. '_Just like mine used to be._'

Jiraiya, meanwhile, was intrigued by the interaction. '_Obviously Ko is not from this village as he intended us to think. Then...could he be Itachi? Could he be faking?_' He looked at Kakashi and saw he was equally confused. '_Who is Ko?_'

Sasuke was also curious, though he didn't show it. He continued to walk silently behind everyone.

The rest of the walk was in silence. No one said anything. When they reached the house, Maya and Chii greeted them. Chii, noticing the tenseness, soon made herself scarce.

"Thank you for coming. It's a pleasure to have you here. I hope you will find the time to enjoy our village while you're here," Maya said pleasantly. "Oh, Ko-kun, you don't seem well, have you had enough rest?" She put her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. "You seem okay. Maybe you should go to your room and lie down a bit."

"I'm fine, kaa-san." Ko assured.

The five shinobi were shocked with the contrast of personalities that Jime and Maya had. '_How do they manage to live together?_' Thought Sakura.

"Maya, why don't you show our guests the village. I'll show them the perimeters they'll be guarding afterwards, Aoi and Ko, I have to tell you something," Jime said.

"Alright then, come along, I'll show you the birdhouse too. You probably saw it on the way here, but I think You'll want to go inside and meet some of the birds."

"Wait!" Sakura chirped. "I thought outsiders aren't allowed in the birdhouse!"

"Hmm? What kind of silly rule is that? Where did you hear such a thing?"

Ko was shocked at the news. He didn't bother to hide it. '_He lied to me? Why?_'

Jime shifted uncomfortably.

Sakura sensed something was wrong and stayed quiet. However, Naruto, who was eager to get Jime in trouble shouted, "Jime-san did!"

"What!" Maya's sweet calmness evaporated and was quickly replaced with another personality. "Jime! I cannot believe you said that! Why did I ever marry a heartless !#$& like you?"

"Maya, the law was passed this morning. I didn't just say it, it's true!"

"Why would anyone pass a silly law like that?"

"We needed to protect the _birds_."

"The _birds_ are already protected!"

'_Ah, now I see how they're able to, they both have a temper._' Sakura realized as they bickered.

"Please Kaa-san, the guests," Ko pleaded. "It doesn't matter if I can't go. Aoi of Chi-chan can always tend to them."

"That's not the point!"

"I'm sure Jime-sama had a good reason. Please calm down. You need to show the shinobi around."

"Alright," she gave in, "let's go," she said the shinobi. Then her eyes glared as she met her husband's . "And don't you think this is over." She said icily.

Jime sighed as they left. "Ko, go to your room. Aoi, stay, I need to tell you something." He waited for Ko to enter the house before he began. "Aoi, yesterday, someone who looked exactly like Ko arrived. He had the strangest eyes. That person killed about eleven villagers without hesitation. I think Ko may be connected to him. For your own safety, stay way from Ko."

Aoi rolled his eyes. He didn't believe that Ko would do such a thing. But he didn't voice his opinion. It would only cause him more trouble. Instead he agreed. '_He really is paranoid. I'll just pretend to play along when he's looking. When he's not, as they say, "anything goes."_'

* * *

That night, Kakashi and Jiraiya(they share a room) discussed their facts. 

"So Ko is not really from here. That creates a lot of possibilities." Kakashi said.

"Yes, and did you notice Jime and Maya as they talked about the birds? I think there is something more to this birdhouse that they are telling us."

"A section of the village looked like it exploded recently. There must have been an attack."

"This is strange," Jiraiya said. "I'm going out search the village and question the villagers tomorrow while you're on patrol."

Kakashi nodded. "And I'll be on the lookout for anything suspicious."

* * *

Ko sighed as he lay on his bed. What had he done wrong? It seemed that Jime-sama liked him less and less as time passed on. He thought back to as far as he could remember. 

_He opened his eyes slowly. Two pairs of worried eyes stared at him._

"_Look! He's awake!" A female voice exclaimed._

_Something was wrapped around his throat. It burned. As he tried to talk, a painful sensation filled it. "W-who are you?" It was strange hearing his own voice, cracked and hoarse. HE flinched at the pain of speaking._

"_Shh, I'm Maya, and this it my husband Jime. Don't try t speak, your neck is still healing."_

_A male voice spoke this time. "With your injuries, you're lucky to be alive. When you get better, just know that you are always welcome in our village." End Flashback_

'_Always welcome in our village,' _Ko thought. _'I guess always had a time limit. But where will I go when I can't stay here anymore? I don't have anyone.'_

He tried to think back to a time, farther than when he met Maya-san and Jime-sama. He tried to remember the beginning, but all he that he saw was a blur that all ended with those eyes that haunted him. His usually calm face was distorted with frustration as he punched a pillow to release it. What did those eyes have to do with him? What were they? Questions filled his mind. '_Who was I? Why can't I remember?_'

* * *

A/N:thanks 4the reviews! i feel rejuvinated!-chairomori. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto, but any OC's are mine.

The Uchiha Secret

by chairomori

* * *

'_Who was I? Why can't I remember?'_

Chapter 5

"Good morning," Ko greeted Aoi and Maya as he entered the kitchen. "Is everyone else still asleep?"

"It seems that way. Either that or they all left false bodies in their rooms snoring and went somewhere else with their real ones," Aoi joked.

"Can't ninja do that?" Maya asked.

"Wha-I didn't remember about that!"

Maya turned to Ko. "What are you doing today?"

"I think I'm going to stay home. I have a headache."

"What?"

"Mother, he's been having those dreams again." Aoi said.

"Since when? Ko, why didn't you tell me? Don't I have a right to know?" Maya seemed hurt.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you." Ko looked down at the table.

"Ko," Maya stopped making breakfast, "I know that...I am not your real mother, but after all this time-it's been over five years-I'd expect you to trust me like you would your own!"

Ko stared sadly at the table. "I don't even remember my mother," he said softly. When he realized he had said it aloud, he immediately apologized. "Okaa-san! I'm sorry. I did not mean to- to me your are my mother."

Maya walked up to him and sat in the chair next to him. She forced him to meat her eyes. "Just remember whatever happens, you have a home here."

Ko nodded, though he knew that in this place he had called home for the last five years, barely a handful of people truly wanted him. Most cursed the day he came.

"Next time, tell me," Maya turned to Aoi, "Aoi could you-" she stopped and saw Aoi frozen in shock. His face held a mixture of surprise and horror. "Aoi, what's wrong?"

Aoi managed to lift his finger and point to the doorway. Maya and Ko looked in the direction that he pointed to. Their eyes widened in shock.

"How long have you two been standing there?" Maya demanded. "What have you heard?"

Kakashi and Jiraiya entered the room.

"We got here a bit after Ko-san did," Kakashi said. "As for what we heard, everything." He watched in amusement as all three flinched at the news.

"Listen," Maya hissed. "I don't care who you are. If you try to take Ko-kun away, I will not let you!"

"Now why would we want to do that? Do you mind explaining everything to us? We're king of confused. Whey are you so protective over this information? Ko is adopted, is there something wrong with that?"

Maya was infuriated with the mistake she made. "Of course not! But the fact is, the world doesn't need to know it!"

"Of course," Kakashi replied sedately, "I never said it did."

Maya was even more enraged at Kakashi's calmness. _'I must calm down, or they will become suspicious of why I don't want them to know. If they find out who Ko-kun is, they will take him away!' _She took a deep breath. "I...apologize for my rash behavior. I don't want Ko to feel outcaste by letting people know he is adopted."

Aoi was confused with his mother's words. "Err...mother, doesn't everyone know that?"

Maya glared at him.

Ko, who had remained silent during the argument finally spoke. "Mother, may I be excused?"

"But we've been so busy arguing no one has eaten anything. Aren't you hungry? You didn't eat anything last night."

"Actually, he hasn't eaten since we left Konoha," Aoi informed.

"What!" Maya was set aflame once again when she heard the news. She grabbed Ko's ear and pinched it hard (he had been trying to sneak out and leave). "What are you trying to do? STARVE YOURSELF?!"

"Ow! I-I just haven't been hungry. Could you let go please?"

Chii chose that moment to arrive with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Mother! Is Ko-kun in trouble?"

"You can bet on it!" Maya let go of Ko's ear. He immediately started to nurse it.

'_My poor ear,_' he sulked.

"Now sit!" She pushed him into a chair.

"Maya-san, were you shouting earlier?" asked Sakura.

"It was nothing. Here's breakfast." Maya set down a bowl of rice in front of everyone. "I'm sorry, I haven't had enough time to make anything else."

Jime showed up soon afterwards.

"I'm sorry, but I must leave immediately. I have a meeting to attend. Aoi, I would like you to come with me."

"Yes, father," Aoi got up, apparently annoyed. "Bye everyone."

Soon after, Kakashi's team and Jiraiya took leave. After Maya and Chii left to go to the birdhouse, Ko was left alone. He went back to his room and laid on his bed.

He thought about the dreams he had the previous night. For once, they hadn't ended with someone trying to kill him. They seemed...peaceful. Were they really dreams? They were so real, as if he had lived them before in another lifetime.

He remembered a woman...and a man with the same eyes and hair as himself. The woman seemed to have a warmness around her as she smiled. Her long black hair flowed down her back, while the man's hung short, barely touching his shoulders. He carried a strict face unlike the woman.

Then he saw a boy, an identical to Sasuke-san. He was much younger, and without a forehead protector. "You promised you'd teach me," he said.

The image blurred, and he saw himself next to...himself? It was strange. He looked just like himself, but he was younger. A sword was strapped to his back.

Ko turned over. What did this all mean? Who were these people? Why did this boy look just like he did? As the questions filled him, he felt his mint constrict. He grabbed it in pain.

It had been five years since he lost these dreams. Ever since he returned...no, went to Konoha, they had come back. What was in this _Konoha_ that triggered these dreams?

* * *

"Naruto, go to the west side; Sasuke, you take the north guard. Sakura, you have the south, and I'll stay here in the east. You all take one bird with you. If anything happens, the bird will fly up and point to which direction the trouble is. Now scatter," Kakashi ordered. When he was sure they had left, he turned to Jiraiya. "So, what do you think?"

"There's more to this 'adoption' that meets the eye. Why else would the matter be so protected?" Jiraiya voiced.

"I thought so too. And before, this 'Ko'-or whoever he really is-mentioned something about not remembering. And then Maya-san said she wouldn't let us take him away. Why?"

"Judging by the confused looks on 'Ko' and Aoi's faces, I think that she knows something, and she's not telling anyone. I also think that 'Ko' may be from Konoha, why else would we want to take him away? I'm going to search around and see if I can find anything." Jiraiya jumped on a tree branch. "Have fun with guard duty!"

* * *

"Chii, wait out here for me," Maya said as she entered a small hut. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Chii said a bit confusedly. She kicked a rock. It flew up and landed in a puddle of mud. Instead of skidding, it suck to the bottom. '_Who would want to live here? All there is are a bunch of plants around what looks like a swamp. I didn't even know there was a swamp around here. What is mother doing anyway?' _She looked at the hut. _'I suppose it wouldn't hurt to listen..._'

Chii walked closer and pressed her ear against the wall. It felt cold and wet. There were faint murmurings inside.

"-for the dreams," the voice sounded like her mother's.

"The medicine I gave was supposed to suppress them. Going back must have re-triggered them." A new male voice spoke.

"Jime insisted. I think he was trying..."

Chii couldn't hear as her mother's voice dropped. '_What is she talking about? What did father do?_' A few moments later, she heard her mother's voice again for a few seconds.

"And just in case..."

"Alright," the male voice spoke up. There was a shuffling of feet. The crumpling of paper could be heard. "You know where I am if you run into anymore trouble."

"Of course, thank you."

Chii jumped back as she heard the footsteps draw closer. She pretended that she hadn't heard anything.

Her mother appeared at the doorway. "Okay, let's go now."

Chii looked up. Maya was holding a weirdly shaped package.

"What's that?" Chii pointed to the package. She noticed Maya tightened her clutch.

"Nothing you should worry about."

"Oh," '_Hmm, it's supposed to stop something from coming back, and has something to do with dreams. Father was trying to do something...I wonder what this is all about_.' Chii pondered.

* * *

A/N: Wow! It's been a really long while, huh? (Dodges various objects from readers.) Last time I updated this was June 30th. Hmm. That makes it almost two years. Well, as you may or may not know, I originally discontinued this fiction due to its unpopularity. I never planned on continuing it again; however, in a rare fit, (in response to a flame) I proclaimed that I would see it through to the end. Since then, I've been trying to find the rest of my notes and outlines on this story, as well as the time to write and type. Looking back, I feel like this fic is a piece of crap, and I'd rather not continue it, but what's been said has been said. Anyway, I found that I had typed out half of chapter five already, but delayed its post due to the missing second half. However, since there have been some people asking me really nicely for it, I just gave what I had. Hope this can keep you satisfied until I find the rest! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"talking"

'_thinking_'

The Uchiha Secret

by chairomori

Chapter 6

-ooooooooo-

Jiraiya walked into what seemed to be an unsuccessful village. The streets were close to empty, and there wasn't much difference between the stands. The buildings crouched wearily, and the brown paint chipped off their walls. No one bothered to repaint them. He went up to a small stand and sat down on a stool. The old waitress, seeing a customer, hurriedly ran up.

"What would you like, sir?" she managed to gasp out.

Jiraiya frowned. The old woman was a pile of skin and bones. "I'll have some tea."

The woman ran through the door and emerged a few seconds later with a steaming pot of tea and a cup. "Would you like anything else?" she asked hopefully.

"Err, no thank you," Jiraiya poured a cup. "So, do you work here all alone?" he began casually.

The woman took the question as a sign to vent all her troubles on Jiraiya. "Yes, I do. All my children and grandchildren have left to another village. Those ungrateful wretches! They wanted me to leave too, but I refused, so they just left. It's a sad time when your children leave you, especially when business is poor.

"Now it's up to me to try and make a living to sustain myself. I hardly make enough to eat! There are so few people who live here anymore. You'll find that the other stands are just like this one. All the young have left. Oh, us poor, poor, elderly people. How will we manage to survive? Oh,–"

"Miss? Miss?" Jiraiya cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Would you like anything else?"

"No, no. I have a question for you."

"Ask away. I haven't had a real conversation in so long. Not since those ungrate–"

"Excuse me for interrupting," '_not_' "but why exactly did all the people leave?"

The old lady's eyes flashed and turned cold. "Why? Why?! It's all _his _fault! All _his _fault! They left because people stopped coming! Because business failed. Because of _him_! I'll tell you! Don't go near him! He's bad luck. He is an ill omen. What did we do to deserve this. That wretched, wretched boy. I hope everyday he will leave us and our village's prosperity will return. I don't know why she insists on keeping him! Especially after what happened two days ago!"

"Miss, who are you talking about? What happened two days ago?"

"Who? Anyone here would know who! Go ask every stand! They'll all say it's that Ko's fault! That devil! He brought all this upon us when he got washed up here five years ago! Curse him! I–"

"What happened two days ago?"

"I–what?"

"WHAT HAPPENED TWO DAYS AGO?" Jiraiya yelled loudly.

"Hah! That Ko dared to show his face! He and fish-head came and killed about ten of the few villagers that are left. He's crazy! Asking for a _demon_. Does he see a demon anywhere?" she threw her arms up.

'_Wait . . . how could Ko have attacked the village two days ago? He was with us . . . unless . . .' _"Hey, what were his eyes like?"

"Funny you should ask that," she said slowly, narrowing her eyes. "They were very strange, red pupils with black dots. Do you know him?"

'_Itachi_.' "Actually, I think I do," Jiraiya rubbed his chin.

"Good. You're from Konoha's Hidden Leaf Village and one of the shinobi, correct?"

"Yes . . . why do you ask that?"

"Ha ha ha! It's about time one of you came and dragged that Ko back to where he belongs!" she paused. "You will take him back, won't you?" she asked as sweetly as her voice could croak.

"Huh? Ko is from Leaf Village?"

"You didn't know that?" she said flatly. "Well, I suppose Maya would try to hide it."

'_It's all slowly starting to fit together.' _"Why would Maya-san try and hide it?"

"I'm not sure," she sighed. "But don't tell her that I said anything. I don't want her breathing down my back."

"Of course," Jiraiya laid down a large amount of money. "I was never here."

"Yes. Yes," the lady nodded quickly.

_He rose and left. 'I must go to Konoha now . . . and look up some things.' _Jiraiya grimaced. _'I haven't had any time to work on _Icha Icha Paradise_.'_

-ooooooooo-

Kakashi leaned against a tree, his left arm and leg lying lazily while his right was drawn up to support his arm. His one visible eye was concentrated on–what else but a copy of Icha Icha Paradise?

A rustle in the trees captured his attention. His eye shifted up slightly. Reluctantly, he folded a corner of the page and put the book down. "You can come down now."

Jiraiya hopped off a branch and landed in front of Kakashi. "I'm almost finished with this town."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "So quickly? It's only been a few hours."

"Yeah, but the villagers all said the same thing." Jiraiya quickly summarized all the information he gathered.

"So, Ko is from our village, Maya is hiding it and the villagers want him gone. What do you have in mind?"

"I'm going to the birdhouse. Something might be there. Then I'm going back to Konoha to look up a few people."

"Ko and Maya?" asked Kakashi.

Jiraiya nodded. "I'll be gone for a while." He leaped onto a tree branch and ran off.

'_I'm going to be doing some snooping myself.'_ He looked at the folded book amongst the foliage. '_Then again, maybe not.'_

-ooooooooo-

Naruto shifted. A vein was currently present on his forehead; his left foot tapping. He had been waiting for something to happen for the last few hours, and he'd had enough. He voiced his anger at the trees.

"Why is nothing happening! Someone attack already!"

The raven accompanying him turned and stared.

"What are you looking at?"

The bird, called Kuro, cawed loudly.

"Ra- to yourself!" A light bulb lit in Naruto's head. "Hey! Hey! Wait a minute. Hey, buddy! I didn't really mean what I said before."

Kuro turned so that his rear faced Naruto.

"Really! I'm being honest! By the way, since I consider you a buddy now," Naruto inched away, "I'll let you keep watch. You know the signal!" he dashed off.

Kuro cawed indignantly and flew after him.

"Hey! Don't follow me! You're supposed to keep watch!" Naruto picked up a pebble and threw it at the bird. He dodged it and flew in front of Naruto, blocking the way. "Okay, let me explain the situation. No one is going to be coming, and you know it. Why should I waste my time when I could be training? So either you go back or I'll strangle you!" He reached his hands out.

Kuro cawed again and perched on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Naruto stared at Kuro. "What are you doing?" He cawed again. "Oh! I get it. You're sick of just sitting–err, perching–there too aren't you?"

The bird nodded.

"Alright then! Let's go find Ero-sennin so I can learn that new jutsu!" He ran into the foliage.

-ooooooooo-

Sasuke threw the shuriken in his had. Each hit dead center. He turned around. '_Kuso . . . I keep missing.'_ The shuriken had strayed to the edge of the circle.

"Chi! Chi! Chi!" A small sparrow hopped around the shrubbery. Her tail bobbing up and down in Sasuke's face.

"Tch, stupid bird. Don't mock me. You can't even hold a kunai," he folded his arms and looked away as he didn't see the glint in her eye. _Thwump_! Sasuke turned. His eye's widened. _'I stand corrected.' _A feather protruded in the center of each target. "Hn, I guess you're a little more useful than you look."

-ooooooooo-

Naruto walked towards the city. "I wonder where the Ero-sennin is. He promised he would teach me a new jutsu! I hope it's a good one–something that will be able to crush Sasuke. Yeah! Something that'll crush Sasuke! Heh! He won't know what hit him."

He arrived on the path. "Now, should I look for him in the village, or should I look in the area we arrived in?" He thought a minute. "Arh! I don't know." After thinking some more, he took out a kunai and threw it down. "The point goes towards the area we arrived in. Okay! Let's go!" He rushed towards the direction.

-ooooooooo-

Jiraiya rummaged about the birdhouse. The birds squawked in protest. '_There must be something in here._'

"_We need to protect the birds."_

"_The birds are already protected!"_

'_I need to keep searching. Whatever it is they are protecting, it has something to do with the birds.' _Jiraiya scanned the rows of nests along the walls. _'Could it be that . . .'_ He pushed chakra into his legs and jumped on the ceiling, then scanned everything upside down. He spotted a nest, smaller and messier than the other. Upon it was a pure white bird. '_That's strange.'_

Jiraiya walked to a wall and stood perpendicular to the nest. "Shoo!" The bird looked at Jiraiya through its pink eyes. He grew uncomfortable under its gaze. "Err, go away!" He waved his hands at the bird. It wasn't at all scared. Irritated at its fearlessness. Jiraiya grabbed it and picked it up. The bird stared at him. He sighed and looked in the nest. A scroll lay in it. He released the bird and opened the scroll. His eyes widened. _'This . . . this is . . .'_

-ooooooooo-

Naruto ran towards Ko's house when he spotted Jiraiya trying to scare a bird off. "Ero-sennin!" Jiraiya halted and looked at him. The bird floated down on Jiraiya's head. "Ha ha! You have a bird on your head!" Kuro cawed at the bird. The bird stared at it.

"Feh, what are you doing here, brat? Aren't you supposed to be guarding the village?"

"Well, it's not like there's anything to guard. No one's going to attack. Besides, you promised you'd teach me a jutsu!"

"I did? Oh yeah. Well, then pack your bags, because I'm going back to Konoha."

"Alright!" Naruto prepared to run off when Jiraiya stopped him. "Remember this: be as quiet as you can and don't tell anyone where we're going no matter what."

"Why?"

"Nevermind why, just go."

"Err, okay then." Kuro cawed loudly, as if in agreement. _'I'm going to learn a new jutsu. I'm going to learn a new jutsu.' _Naruto skipped off.

'_Sheesh, annoying kid.' _The white bird tilted and stared at Jiraiya upside down. "Get off my head!" Jiraiya waved his hands wildly in attempt to scare it off. But it only flew up then floated back down. '_This is going to be a long trip.'_

-ooooooooo-

A/N: At last here's the next chapter. A bit uneventual, but the big climax is coming soon, as well as the next chapter! There's only a few left! Thank you for your patience while I got this story back into gear! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"talking"

'_thinking_'

The Uchiha Secret

by chairomori

Chapter 7

-ooooooooo-

"Kakashi-san!!" Chii ran out as he came back with Sasuke and Sakura. "Jiraiya-san and Naruto-san's belongings have all disappeared! Are they leaving?"

"Oh, they probably went off to train. They'll be back in a while." '_It's a good thing Jiraiya decided to take Naruto. Now their absence will be less suspicious.'_

"Kakashi-sensei, when will you teach me a new jutsu?" Sasuke asked. _'I can't let dead-last surpass me!'_

"Patience, Sasuke. We're on a mission right now."

"But-"

"Besides, I'm taking this as a bit of a vacation," Kakashi walked to his room. '_Vacation? I wish.'_

-ooooooooo-

"Chii-chan!" Chii ran into the kitchen. "Hai, Kaa-san?"

"Will you take this tea to Ko-kun? He wasn't been feeling well. And don't try to sneak a sip."

"Okay." She carefully balanced the cup and walked up to Ko's room. A voice called to her as she neared this room. "Huh?"

"I said, what are you doing?" Her father spoke.

"Oh, mother wanted me to give this to Ko."

"What is it?"

"Tea."

"Let me see it." Jime held out his hand. Chii handed him the cup. He inspected it. "Chii, it is late, you should go to your room. I will give this to Ko."

"Huh? But mother–"

"That's an order."

"Okay." Chii stalked off to her room. Moments later, a loud band was heard as she slammed her door.

Jime sighed and walked towards the bathroom. He dumped the tea into the sink and turned on the facet.

-ooooooooo-

"Hey, Ero-sennin, what's this new jutsu anyway?"

"Well, you know how the Akatsuki is after you and the kyuubi. Therefore, you are bound to face Itachi sooner or later. That means facing Sharingan. This jutsu I'm going to teach you will allow you to look at his eyes without falling into genjustsu."

"But that's boring! Don't you have any powerful ninjutsu? Why don't you teach me something interesting. Maybe a lightning jutsu like chidori!"

Jiraiya sighed. He knew this would happen. "Ungrateful brat," he mumbled. "Look kid, no matter how many great ninjutsu you know, it's going to be useless if you fall into a genjutsu. You have to know how to counter genjutsu first. Now shut up and listen while I explain or I won't ever teach you a jutsu again." He took a breath. "Annoying kid."

"Tch. Baka-sennin," Naruto muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Er, nothing."

"CAW!!"

"Yeah, I know you're there Kuro. You remind me every five minutes!" Naruto yelled at the raven perched on his shoulder.

-ooooooooo-

Once again, Naruto found himself in front of the gates with the word 'seal' placed in front. "Aw, kuso. Now what?" he glared up. "Hey, Kyuubi, you baka! What do you want?"

**You want to learn jutsu don't you?**

"What's it to you?"

**You can skip that idiot's jutsu to see through genjutsu.**

"Eh? How? And why should I trust you? Whatever you're planning,–"

**So you will refuse the shortcut?**

"Depends, what is it?"

**I already told you what it is.**

"Huh? You did?"

**Pathetic humans and your weak, puny minds! Didn't I offer you the ability to use my eyes?**

"Oh yeah! What's the catch?"

**Catch? There is no catch. I just tire of being sealed in a weak body. If I am to be stuck here, I might as well strengthen you up.**

"Oh. Well then, how do I use these eyes?"

**It is quite simple. When you want to us them, just summon my chakra towards your eyes. However, I would not overuse it if I were you. You might experience some...side effects if you do.**

"Eh? What kind of side effects?"

**None you should be concerned with–besides the temporary blindness. Now go away. I'm going to sleep.**

"Demons sleep?"

Naruto awoke. _'Huh? Demons sleep? Wow, I thought they never got tired. Hm, non, the demon eye...I'll test it in the morning.' _Naruto rolled over. _'Need more sleep.'_

'NARUTO!"

"Wagh!" Naruto jolted up. "What? I need more sleep! Go away! The sun isn't even up yet!"

"The early bird gets the worm!"

"Caaaaaw!" Kuro yelled in agreement.

"And I want to get to Konoha as fast as possible. Now get up!!"

"Five more minutes!" Naruto drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up before I throw a bucket of ice on you!" Snore. "NARUTO!!"

"Crraaaaw!!"

"Okay. Okay. I'm up. Yeesh." Naruto was annoyed at being double-teamed.

"Alright now, I'll be teaching you the jutsu as we get to Konoha."

"Heh, there's no need now Ero-sennin. I can now use the kyuubi's eyes to see–"

"What?"

"I said I can now use the kyuubi's eyes to see through genjutsu. Why don't you teach me something new?"

"We'll test your theory first. Now, I want you to use this new ability of yours to break my genjutsu!" Jiraiya performed a few handseals.

Naruto started to see hundreds of Jiraiyas running around him. He began to pull chakra to his eyes as the kyuubi told him. Soon, they became sharper, and all the Jiraiyas disappeared except for one in front of him.

"Not bad." Jiraiya looked at Naruto's eyes. _'They look just like kyuubi's.'_ "Oh well, I guess that's your new technique."

"Wait, aren't you going to teach me a new jutsu?"

"You already learned something. I guess I should thank the kyuubi. Now I don't have to teach you anything."

"But that's not fair!"

"Life's not fair. Now, let's hurry to Konoha! The sooner we get there, the sooner I finish my business. Then I can finally work on the next volume of Icha Icha Paradise. Kakashi's waiting for the next issue."

"Hmpf. Perverts."

-ooooooooo-

_A few days later._

Itachi and Kisame entered the forest around the village through the west side.

"Why don't we just destroy the whole village? That'll save a lot of trouble."

"Hn. Fool. The scroll might be destroyed as well."

"Oh."

They had been wandering the last few days wondering how to get a hold of the scroll. "I still say we should just take a hostage and demand they give us the scroll."

"Kakashi-san is there. He will just use Kawarimi."

"Oh." Kisame thought a bit more. "We could just wait for everyone to leave and then search the place."

"Only there's always someone there."

"We could kill them."

"The birds placed around will warn everyone we're there."

"We could kill them too."

"They can fly."

"I can swim."

Itachi looked at Kisame.

"Oh wait, that doesn't help. Heh."

After wandering around aimlessly, they arrived near the house of the man that tricked them.

"Why are you afraid of Kakashi?"

"I'm not. But if the one with the scroll panics, he might unleash the demon or even destroy the scroll."

"Oh."

"Anyway, we should take advantage of Jiraiya's absence and act now."

They looked at the house. They saw Kakashi and two of his cell walk out, followed by the man who tricked them, what seemed to be his family and – Itachi? Kisame's eyes shifted back and forth in surprise. "Itachi, why didn't you tell me you were sneaking in? Itachi?"

'_How could he still be alive? Why is he here? He'll ruin everything!'_ Itachi could not hear Kisame as his anger built. It had been so long. He couldn't allow anything to ruin his plans. He drew out a kunai, unaware of the massive killer intent he was letting off. With perfect precision, he threw it at his look-a-like.

-ooooooooo-

A/N: Man, this is the shortest chapter so far I think, but I wanted to cut it here because the next chapter's going to have a major fight scene. Rejoice patient readers! This story is on the verge of completion. Only two chapters left, I think. Please review! There are a lot of people who put this fic on alert and favs but don't review, so I have no idea what you think about it!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"talking"

'_thinking_'

The Uchiha Secret

by chairomori

Chapter 7

-ooooooooo-

"Tell us if you run into any trouble," Maya told Kakashi. "You should come back around noon for lunch today. Even shinobi need breaks."

"That's very kind of you, Maya-san." Kakashi scratched his head. Suddenly, he felt a large amount of killer intent pour out. "Everybody, be on alert. There's someone here." He, Sakura, and Sasuke discreetly took out a kunai. Soon after, they saw a kunai make its way towards Ko. He threw another at it to block its path. "I think it's best if you five get inside. Sasuke, Sakura, stay on alert," he whispered. Aloud, he called, "come out, we know you are there."

Slowly, a figure made itself seen. Everyone, except for Sasuke and Kakashi gasped in surprise.

'_He looks like me . . . then, my dream. It must have been him!'_ Ko felt a pain coming to his head.

"Huh? Why are there two Ko's? And why are his eyes so strange?" Chii wondered aloud.

"Aniki!" Sasuke charged forward but was stopped by Kakashi. "Huh?"

"I think we will leave this to him." Kakashi gestured at Ko.

"Him?" Sasuke stared at Ko.

Ko was lost in his thoughts. _'If it was him, then . . . why?'_ He saw images of people, familiar people. _'I can remember. It's faint, but . . .' _ He looked back up at the figure.

"Kakashi-sensei, what do you mean? Ko doesn't know any jutsu. Against Itachi, he will lose," Sakura argued.

"Itachi?" Ko looked at him. "I remember now."

Maya and Jime tensed. "Chii, Aoi, get in the house."

"But– "

"It's dangerous," Maya ushered them in.

'Itachi's' face was now contorted with anger. "Uchiha . . ."

Ko trembled in anticipation as he realized what happened. He had been tricked. The last five years, it was because of _him_. He looked down as he remembered his foolishness. He uttered a word. "Why?" When he looked back up, his eyes were cold. "Shi . . . sui – WHY?"

The said person was now clam. "A dead person doesn't need to know." He drew out three shuriken in each hand and threw them.

"Mother! We have to help Ko, he's– "Chii stopped in mid-sentence as she looked out the window.

"Kakashi-sensei, we should intercept– " Sakura started again. Kakashi silenced her. "You'll see."

"Hu?" Sakura was shocked as 'Ko' caught all six shuriken.

Sasuke observed the confrontation, confused at the events.

'Itachi' smirked. "It seems you haven't lost your touch after lying dormant for all these years."

'_I wonder what's going on?'_ Kisame wondered. _'Maybe Itachi has a twin, or it's a bunshin he's using to trick them. Or maybe . . .'_

Ko glared. He threw the shuriken back at 'Itachi' and performed handseals. "Hosenka no jutsu!"

'_Huh? Ko . . . is he a ninja too?'_ Sakura thought.

"Suiton: Suijin Heki!" The shuriken were deflected and the fire was absorbed by the water. "I can't have you talk. Koton: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" A giant fireball flew at 'Ko.'

'Ko" jumped towards Itachi. "Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!" He attempted to counter 'Itachi's' attack, then disappeared and reappeared behind him. "You don't want anyone to know who you are, Shisui? Is that why you've been pretending to be me?"

"What?" Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. Ko just called Itachi Shisui and said he was pretending to be himself. Then was Ko really Itachi? But Shisui had died hadn't he?

'Itachi' or 'Shisui' sent a kick towards 'Ko' or 'Itachi.' He caught him in the stomach and sent him flying into a tree. "It doesn't matter. Since I can't carry out my plans, I'll just kill you and Sasuke. Then I will be the last Uchiha."

"What makes you think you can beat me that easily?"

"You underestimate my strength. While you have spent the last five years as a civilian, I have been training. Now I surpass you." Shisui made a seal. "Karyuuedan"

Itachi attempted to jump away, but his back protested. He bent over in pain. The flames engulfed him and threw him further into the forest. He slowly pushed himself up, only to be knocked back by a kick from Shisue.

Shisui walked towards Itachi. "And now, it's time for the big finish. Mangekyou Sharingan. I will force you to relive your parents' deaths."

Itachi was taken by surprise. "What are you talking about?" When he was Shisui's attempt to activate the next level of sharingan, he too activated his.

Shisui grinned. "Your sharingan is weak compared to mine. You will not win." He stared Itachi down until he collapsed. "Now, you will relive this scene for seventy-two hours."

Itachi was engulfed in horror as he repeatedly witnessed his parents death. The physical and mental stress caused him to collapse.

Satisfied, Shisui walked towards Sasuke. "Well now, Sasuke-kun. Now that I've gotten rid of your brother, it's your turn."

"What? Aren't you . . .?"

"Oh no. Itachi-kun is over there behind me. He was the first person I tried to get rid of."

Kakashi moved to stand between them. "Whoever you are, Itachi or Shisui, I will not let you pass."

"Then today will be the day of your death." He waited for Kakashi to uncover his left sharingan. "Tsukiyomi." Kakashi tried to stare him down, but it was like deja vu when he again lost to it. "You will be stabbed with a kunai for seventy-two hours." Kakashi crumpled and fell. He walked over to Sasuke. "I don't know who you are, but you're the one who killed my clan. I will kill you!" Sasuke started to prepare chidori.

"Heh heh. Foolish 'little brother.' You can't beat me. You're too weak." He took hold of Sasuke's arm and twisted it behind his back. He threw him into the wall. When Sasuke got back up, his eyes showed he had activated his sharingan. Shisui chuckled. "You really think an undeveloped sharingan will help?" He moved aside as a barrage of shurinken were thrown at him. Turning around he saw Sakura.

"Leave Sasuke-kun alone!" She threw more shuriken at him. He caught them and threw them back at her, pinning her to the wall. He threw more kunai and pierced her. Blood began to pour from her wounds.

Shisui turned his attention back to Sasuke.

-ooooooooo-

"Mother, shouldn't we help them?" Chii asked her mother anxiously.

"No, if we go out there now, we will be killed."

"But I don't understand." Aoi commented. "Ko has never been able to fight that good. How did he do all those things?"

Maya looked down. "Jime, we need to get the scroll and then get out of here."

"It's about time you came to your senses. We'll go through the back."

"But, I don't understand."

"Don't ask questions, Chii. We must get out of here while we still can."

-ooooooooo-

Shisui took Sasuke by the collar of his shirt, "You will relive your parents death and your brother's loss for the next forty-eight hours."

Sasuke was enveloped in another realm. He witnessed his parents death for what seemed like hours. But then, something else happened. He saw his brother and another replica fighting in a forest. They looked much younger. Itachi was losing. He witnessed the replica take his brother by the throat and utter words before throwing him in a river. Sasuke was in shock at the words. "_From this moment, I will take your name, and you will be no more."_

Then all this time, the person he had thought was his brother wasn't his brother? Who was this person? He remembered when he saw his brother first use man mangekyou, when he heard about Shisui's suicide. Shisui. Then, the suicide wasn't really one. Shisui was right in front of them all along.

The pain finally overtook him, and he collapsed.

-ooooooooo-

"Damn it!" Maya curse violently. "It's not here! Neither is Hakuoh! Someone must have stolen it!"

"Stolen what?" Chii asked nervously. Her mother was acting strange. The question went unanswered.

"Those two who attacked must have taken it."

"No, Jime. They would have just taken the scroll and left."

"Then who?"

"Whoever Hakuoh is with. We trained him to follow the scroll."

"Kaa-san, what scroll? What are you talking about? We have a right to know!" Aoi demanded.

Maya sighed. "It can't be helped. Let's hurry on and I'll explain as we go."

Aoi reluctantly agreed.

-ooooooooo-

Sakura grimaced as she attempted to escape her confines. Most of the shuriken had only grazed her; however, the kunai went through her arms and legs. If she struggled more, she could cause herself to lose both her arms and legs. She never felt more useless as she witnessed Sasuke collapse.

"N-no!" she cried out in horror as Itachi, or Shisui, or Ko – whoever the man was – raised a kunai to end her teammate's life. "Sasuke-kun!"

-ooooooooo-

A/N: Another short chapter. I left it a cliffie. Why? I just wanted to torture the people who are reading and aren't bothering to leave a review. Thanks to hecate-19 for being the _only_ person to review last chapter. I appreciate that someone cares about the story. Anyway, it ends next chapter! -chairo


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"talking"

'_thinking_'

The Uchiha Secret

by chairomori

Chapter 9

-ooooooooo-

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's scream was replaced with surprise as the kunai hit a log.

"Well, Naruto, I guess we got here just in time!" A voice mused.

"Don't be so cocky! We never would have made it if I hadn't dragged you away from those hot springs, ero-sennin!"

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped in relief. "You're here!"

"Yup." Naruto grinned. "And I'm totally gonna kick butt! Especially with my new technique!"

'_How inconvenient,'_ Shisui thought bitterly. "Kisame, let's get out of here."

"Whatever, but you've got some explaining to do," Kisame grumbled.

The two glanced at Naruto as they disappeared into smoke. "We'll be back for you later, Naruto-kun."

"Damn it! They got away!" Naruto cursed. "Sakura-chan, are you okay?" He went over to help her.

"I'm pinned to a tree. What do you think!?" Inner Sakura shouted. "Um, yeah. But what about the others?"

"All three of them have been hit with Tsukiyomi." Jiraiya answered. "We'll have to get them back to Tsunade."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sakura argued.

"Just a second. I believe we have some clients to get. Naruto, help Sasuke into the house. I'll take the other two. Can you walk, Sakura?"

"Y-yeah. I think so," she muttered.

As the trio gathered everyone into Jime's house, they noticed its unnatural emptiness.

"Wait. Where is everyone? Weren't Maya-san, Jime-san, Aoi, and Chii here?" Sakura wondered. "Where could they have gone?"

"Probably hightailing it out of here."

She looked at Jiraiya. "What to you mean?"

"Naruto and I weren't just going on a training trip. We were actually headed back to Konoha to look up some info. It was suspicious the way that Maya was so wary of us. Apparently, she was a spy for one of the other villages. The scroll I found in the bird house contains detailed information on Konoha – probably from a long-term mission. As for 'Ko' as she called him, she must have wanted to keep him as some kind of bargaining chip in case they were discovered. She wasn't very smart though. Most likely, she's a lower level rogue ninja."

"What about he others?"

"Her husband was probably in on the whole thing as well, although it's relatively safe to assume that the two children were clueless."

"So what do we do now, ero-sennin?" Naruto pondered.

"Search the drawers and cupboards for anymore info we can find. I'll try to find any secret stashes in the walls. Then we'll set off for home."

-ooooooooo-

"This is all I could find," Naruto held up a Leaf hitai-ate and a shirt with the Uchiha crest.

"It must have belonged to him," Jiraiya nudged his head toward Itachi's direction. "Let's go then." He made the necessary hand signs and summoned a large load to carry everyone back to Konoha.

-ooooooooo-

A week later.

A fully recovered Itachi slowly trudged towards the Uchiha district, taking care to avoid meeting anyone. Upon arriving, he found it was eerily abandoned, dust and cobwebs everywhere, birds roosting in corners. He made his way through the entire compound.

"So it's true then. They're all gone," he said aloud. As he turned, he saw someone else was there. Sasuke.

"What are you going to do?" Sasuke asked, avoiding his eyes. There was an awkwardness between them, which was expected, given the circumstances.

"I can't do anything at the level I'm at now. I need to rebuild my strength first. Then, I'll find him." There was no question who he was referring to.

Sasuke quietly agreed. "I have to get stronger too. But al least now . . . I share the goal with someone else."

Itachi stared at him. "That was probably the corniest line I've ever heard."

Sasuke face-faulted. "You just ruined the moment."

"Whatever, otouto."

-ooooooooo-

Afterward

Two years ago, I started this story thinking I'd promptly finish it in a few months and begin a sequel. Two years ago, I had grand plans for this fic, involving long chapters, intricate characters, demons, bloodlines, and adventure. Two years ago, I completely lost interest in this plot, and I planned to discontinue this story at four chapters.

A year later, I vowed to complete this story no matter what – despite the lack of inspiration and time. I planned to complete that vow this summer, as I have. Even though numerous plot holes such as the demon, Shisui's and Maya's motives, Naruto's new eyes, and Itachi's future riddle the story, I will leave it up to my readers' imaginations to fill them in.

I've feel I've grown a lot as a writer and this fic and plot doesn't portray it; therefore, contrary to my prior plans, there will not be a sequel to this fic. Originally, I planned to have an almost entirely different turn of events which would inevitably sew together these gaping holes; however, as I do not plan on writing a sequel, nor will I, they will remain unfilled.

I'd like to thank all those who have read this story and those who have left reviews. Ironically, I didn't receive very many until _after_ I became irritated and posted the discontinuation sign – go figure. Anyway, for those few of you who are still reading this, I appreciate you guys sticking with me despite the flagrant errors I've made in this fic and the utter lack of good quality it possesses.

At long last, it's finally time to lay _The Uchiha Secret_ to rest. I'd like to say a final good riddance to this story and good bye to all my readers.

Good Bye and Good Riddance,

chairomori


End file.
